My Jacob
by LoveeAway
Summary: JACOB/BELLA This finfiction takes place in Eclipse when Bella, Jacob, and Edward are in the tent. This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think:)


This story takes place in Eclipse on page 487 when Bella and Jacob are in the tent, I added my own little twist to it. I do not own the twilight saga I'm just a big fan. This is my first finfiction so tell me how I'm doing. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

"What can I do," Edward begged.

I just shook my head. Then I heard Jacob whine unhappily from outside the tent in his wolf form. What was he doing out there? It's too cold he's going to get sick. I turned my head to see Edward muttering something his breath. He looked like he was mad, really mad.

"That's the dumbest idea ever." Edward said. He must be talking to Jacob. There was a ruffling noise and then the sound of the tent opening. Not really sure of what I was going to see I turned my head to the tent door. IT WAS JACOB! What was he doing here? Well it doesn't really matter he's out of the cold so now everything is fine. Before I could really see what was going on Jacob was right next to me on his knees and Edward had his hand of Jacob's arm.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Jacob yelled smacking Edwards hand away.

"Keep your hands off her" Edward said.

"Don't-t-t fi-i-ight" I managed to get out from my chattering teeth.

"The blames on you when she gets sick" Jacob said. And with that Edward gave Jacob a quick nod and when to the corner of the tent. Jacob looked at me with a big smile on his face, and started to climb into the sleeping bag. I wanted to tell him to get the hell away from me but once his warm skin touched mine I couldn't. He was so warm. He snuggled up next to me for a few moments in silence. When my shaking started to slow Jacob looked at me with his big brown eyes and said "There feeling better." I gave him a little nod but didn't say anything. I was way too tired. My eyelids started to fall and Jacob whisper in my ear, "Go ahead baby you can sleep now," And I did within 5 seconds I was sleeping.

I didn't understand were I was but I saw this fire coming closer to me from between two trees. But then I realized it was Victoria.

My eyelid shot right open and I sat up. "It's okay sweetie it was just a dream." Jacob muttered in my ear. I must have been talking in my sleep. I turned over so I was facing Jake. Then I remembered something that I wanted to ask Jacob.

"Can I ask you something," I paused and Jacob nodded, "Why are you so much furry then others, but don't answer if I'm being rude." I didn't really wanta be rude or make him feel bad about himself I'm just curious.

"Because my hair is longer" As he said this he reached behind his head and took a rubber band out of his hair. I felt his hair tickle my cheek as I stared into his loving eyes. He looked like my Jacob again. I took my hand and pushed a piece of his hair out of his face. He rested his forehead on my and stared in to my eyes. I wasn't able to stop myself as I pushed my lips to his.

I was so caught up in the moment as I brought my hands around Jake's warm neck that I jumped when I hear someone clear their throat. I forgot that we weren't alone. I let go of Jacob's surprised face and untangled myself from him and the sleeping bag and stood up. I didn't care that I was cold I was going to have to make a decision that could hurt the other one very badly.

I walked over to the other side of the tent, away from Edward and Jacob and started talking, "Edward I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen I swear, I just..." I looked at Edward's calm and deeply composed face but I could still see the sadness hidden in his eyes. "I don't know anymore I thought that I was truly in love with you and only you but... maybe Jake was right and I was just lying to myself the whole time" I didn't say anything about the pull I was feeling towards Jacob ever since I kissed him. "I'm just so sorry Edward-"

He cut me off "It's okay love, I get it. He can give everything." He sighed and started to get up. "Everything that I can't give you" he took breath "and everything that I know you deserve" He got to the tent door and started to open it. Was he leaving be again? He must have saw the panic in my eye's because then he sighed and said "I won't be far but I'll stay far away enough so you two can talk without an audience." with that he left and I ran back to Jacob how was sitting up with his arm wide open waiting for me.

"Shh" he tried to calm me but I couldn't stop. And I was only crying because I was so confessed. It didn't even bother me that my reason for everything just walked out on me. I didn't care about anything other than the lovely boy, or should I say man, holding me.

When I finally calmed down enough to see clear I looked up at Jake with questioning eye's. He was staring at me like I was the only thing in the world, like the only thing that mattered, like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

I counted in my head to 279 and he still didn't say anything so I figured I'd go first. "Jake what's going on I'm so confessed" I said and Jacob smiled a huge Jacoby grin that made my brain turn into mush. I couldn't understand it but somehow I was suddenly head over heels in love with Jacob Black.

"Bella I'm not really sure what you're implying but, I couldn't be anymore happier now!" Jacob said still smiling. "Jake you look at me like I'm a huge pot of god when really all I really is a stupid boring girl who keeps hurting you." I sighed. I knew my decision and I wasn't backing down on it. I took the most beautiful face in the world between my hands and stared into his deep drown eye's. "And I don't wanna do that anymore." I lent in and gently placed a small kiss on his lips.

The kiss started to get more passionate has Jake pulled me down onto the sleeping bag with him, so I was lying on top of him. We broke apart so we could breathe and stared into each other's eyes. Jacob cleared his throat and I could have sworn that he was blushing but it was hard to tell with his dark skin. "Bells I need to tell you something."

He didn't say anything else and I started to get a little nervous. Was he going to tell me to go away that he didn't want me? It was my turn to clear my throat and I said "What is it Jake" I sounded like I was about to cry. I guess Jake guessed were my head was at and quickly said "No, No, No, I told you before I would fight for you in till your heart stops beating." he garbed my face between his two huge hand's and looked into my eye's "I meant that. I just... I think... I mean... maybe-"

"Jake please, if it's not that bad then just say it already" I almost yelled at him. "Okay," he looked straight into my eyes and said something I was totally not expecting. "I imprinted on you."

I stared at him in shock with my mouth wide open. "You trying to catch a fly, Bells." Jake laughed trying to lighten the tension in the tent. "So, that what the pull was..." I said more to myself then to him but he asked anyway."What pull?" he looked me in the eyes taking my statement very seriously. "Once I kissed you I felt like I couldn't let go of you, like something was like pulling me back to you." I explained. And once the words were out of my mouth I realized how dumb the sounded.

But Jacob was smiling. "But how Jake? I doesn't make since. I mean I thought you could only imprint on a girl the first time you see her?" Jacob was staring at me with loving eye's "I'm not really sure, but I'll go ask Sam now and anyway I have to go and cheek in with the pack to make sure that everything's going as planned."

I pulled him closer to me. I didn't want him to go yeah. And I certainly didn't want to tell Edward that I was leaving him for Jacob. Even though I knew I had to and I knew I had to do it soon I wanted Jacob to be there with me when I told Edward good-bye. "Jacob please stay with me. I need you." I didn't realize that I was crying in till I headed my voice crack at the end.

"Shh, Shh, Shh" Jake said patting my hair. I looked up at him through my tears. His eyes were wide with panic and surprise "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What wrong?" He took my face between his hands and wiped the tear that were left on my cheeks away. "What'd I do?" He asked still looking at me in panic.

"Nothing, I being a baby. Just promise me that you won't leave me please." I said in a low voice staring into his eyes. He seemed to calm down a little bit once I said that. "Bells honey." He grabbed my face between his two hands. "I promise you I will always be right by your side no matter what."

I stopped crying and stared into his eyes with as much love as I could master. "I love you" I whisper to him right before I placed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He rolled us over so that Jake was on top and my back was pressed against the sleeping bag. I broke apart from him to breath but he just continued to kiss up and down my throat. "I love you too" he muttered into my neck.

Then as if he thought of something he pulled away and sat up. I pulled at him trying to get him to lie back down. But he wouldn't bug. "Jake, Jacob. What wrong? What did I do?" I started to panic maybe he really didn't want me.

I pushed that thought aside and climbed into his lap. "Jake what's wrong?" He finally looked down at me. "Bella" he sighed. This could not be good. "Just spill it Jake." He took a deep breath "Okay, okay." He took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes one again.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all my heart and will never leave your side. I will be a brother, your protector your best friend, or your lover" his voice was like music to me, "whichever you want. If you really want we could act like the imprint never happened and just go on with our lives the way how we were before." He broke off at the end and I say a single tear fall from to corner of his right eye.

I wasn't 100% sure why but I knew that this was the right thing to say. "Jacob, you listen to me. I do not want to ignore this imprint. And I want you to be with me till the day I die" I felt him flinch at that but I kept going anyway. "I love you and want you in every way possible." I took his hands in mine. "I love you and want to be with you forever."

I was crying at the end of my little speech. "Bella" he said my name with so much love, I didn't even think it was possible. He still had my face between his hands so he lent down and pressed his lips softly to mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapter:)


End file.
